Los verdaderos sentimientos de amu
by yukiacir.flores
Summary: (Desde la ventana ikuto dice: ) Ikuto-Hola amu Amu-I-I-Ikuto q-q-que haces aqui? Ikuto-Nada que no puedo estar aqui? Amu-P-Pues claro que no esta es mi casa Ikuto-O ya veo pues esta sera de ahora en adelante nuestra casa Amu-Q-q-que dices? ¿como es eso de "Nuesta casa? Ikuto-Si como lo oyes vengo a esconderme de Easter aqui no sabran donde estoy Amu-Esta bien pero si intentas algo.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno cmo en la doki ikuto se queda adormir en la casa de amu ,y desde su ventana (bueno vean el fic es mi primer fic asi k no se si es asi gracias)

(Desde la ventana ikuto dice: )  
Ikuto-Hola amu  
Amu-I-I-Ikuto q-q-que haces aqui?  
Ikuto-Nada que no puedo estar aqui?

Amu-P-Pues claro que no esta es mi casa  
Ikuto-O ya veo pues esta sera de ahora en adelante nuestra casa  
Amu-Q-q-que dices? ¿como es eso de "Nuesta casa?  
Ikuto-Si como lo oyes vengo a esconderme de Easter aqui no sabran donde estoy  
Amu-Esta bien pero si intentas a hacerme algo te las veras conmigo ok?  
Ikuto-Ok  
Amu-Lo prometes?  
(Ya en la noche)  
Ikuto-Asi que tadase te quiere  
Amu-Eh? Te importa? tu tambien has de tener a alguien que quieras mucho no? alguien que t guste..  
Ikuto-La tengo eres tu..  
(Amu no le cree y le golpea  
Amu-Mentiroso Baka no me gustan los mentirosos Pervertido  
Ikuto.¿Pervertido? ¿Sabes que hace un pervertido? Se les queda viendo y sonriendo a las persnas igual que tu  
Amu-Callate yo no hago eso  
Ran-Amu-chan claro que si t gusta ikuto-Kun  
Amu-Callate (Se pone roja  
Ikuto-Eh? a si que t gusto  
Amu-P-P-Para nada  
Ran-Claro que si mira Chara chengi (cambio de personalidad)  
Amu-Ikuto tu tu me gustas (Se pone roja) Tadase tambien pero a veces solo lo quiero como amigo pero tu me has salvado mas veces ,te preocupas de mi y casi t robas mi primer beso x eso "ME GUSTAS"  
Ikuto-Amu..(La besa)  
Amu-(Corresponde al beso)  
(A Amu se le quita la transformacion)  
Amu-Q-Que haces ikuto (roja)  
Ikuto-Tu te me confesaste tambien..  
Amu-OYE RAN  
Ran-Solo queria decir tus sentimientos  
Amu-Pero me confesaste y lo habia guardado como secreto  
Miki-Amu-chan un huevo X  
Amu-Ran transformemonos  
Ran-Ok  
Mi propio corazon abrir (se tranforma  
Tranformacion de personalidad amuleto de corazon  
Ikuto quedate aqui  
Ikuto-ok  
Amu-(se va a atrapar a los huevos X pero es atacada fuertemente)  
Ikuto-Ya se esta tardando ire a ver que le paso)  
Amu-Desmayada  
Ikuto-Amu amu despierta Oye despierta  
Amu-Ikuto (ikuto trono los huevos X)  
Amu-Ikutooo me salvaste (lo abraza y en eso ve tadase  
Tadase:Tsukiyomi Ikuto  
Ikuto-O hola mini-rey  
Tadase-que le has hecho a hinamori san?  
Ikuto-Nada ella es mi nvia peleean y amu llora y les dice k no peleeen pero sale herida Tadase-Que dices que le has echo a hinamori-san?  
Ikuto-Nada  
Amu-Basta dejen de peleear  
Tadase-No yo t defendere amu-chan  
Amu-NO LO QUE DICE IKUTO ES CIERTO YO SOY SU NOVIA!  
Tadase-Que dices hinamori-san? bien si esto es asi la cachetea y le lanza un ataque  
Amu-Sin poderse mover aun trata de saltar pero no lo logra y le dan otro ataque ya estaba muuy debil  
Tadase-Tu seras mia jajajaja  
Ikuto-Atrevete a tocarla y t las veras conmigo  
Tadase-Que piensas Tsukiyomi Ikuto? sera mi novia no la tuya  
Ikuto-Es mia mira (la besa y comiensas a peleear x ella  
(Amu logra leventarse y interfiere diciendoles "NO ES NECESARIO PELEEAR X MI BAKAS ella se pone a llorar los quiero a los dos pero tadase-kun AMO MAS A IKUTO  
Suu-Amu-chan se lo que se siente estar enamorada (Piensa en nikaido)  
Miki-Que dijiste suu?  
Ran-Acaso suu esta enamorada?  
Suu-No es eso-desu  
Yoru-Hola-nya  
Miki-Yoru que haces aqui?  
Yoru-Nada vengo a ayudar a ikuto-nya  
Ikuto se transforma y gana ikuto  
Amu-(Le nace un nuevo huevo)  
Amu-Q-q-q pasa otro huevo?  
Todos los charas:Amu chan que deseaste tu huevo es como el de yoru  
Amu-Nada eso deberia preguntarlo yo  
Ikuto-Oh te nacio un nuevo huevo  
Yoru (pensando si es bonita podria ser mi novia-nya?  
Ikuto-Que piensas yoru?  
Yoru-Nada  
Ikuto-mmm ¬¬  
Yoru-encerio nada  
Ikuto-Ok  
Yoru-(en su mente tendre mi primera novia siii  
El huevo empieza a elevarse ( se abre)  
Desconocido-Hola-nya  
Todos-Hola quien eres tu?  
Sora-Mi nombre es sora mucho gusto.  
(Sora era casi como amu)  
Yoru-Bienvenida ven sientate-nya 3_  
Miki-(acuerdense k esta enamorada de yoru y mas xD)  
Miki-...¿por que eres tan caballeroso con ella?  
Yoru-Por nada-nya  
Pasa un tiempo y yoru y sora se hacen novios..  
Yoru besa a sora  
Miki-Me las pagaras sora...  
Suu-Tranquila yo...no se que se siente ser rechazada pero si se que se siente ser un amor no correspondido (Lo dice xq ella es chara y nikaido persona)  
Ran-Oye su ya dinos por que actuas asi?  
Miki-Si como sabes eso?  
Suu-Por nada-desu  
Dia-Suu te comprendo a mi me gustaba yoru (dia empieza a llorar)  
Amu-Que dicen chicas?  
Ikuto-Yoru donde estas?  
Amu-Te ayudare a buscarlo tampoco encuentro a sora  
Ikuto-No estaran...  
Amu-No lo creo si tienen hijos nos llenaremos de huevos  
Ikuto-Es verdad pero...  
Amu-Que piensas neko hentai?  
Ikuto-Nada pervertida  
Amu-Pervertida yo? no seras tu... ¬¬  
Pero ikuto y amu se equivocaban yoru estaba jugando con sus gatos  
y sora viendo el cielo  
suu se veia con nikaido  
Suu-Nikaido-sensei? Quiere un poco de cafe?  
Nikaido-no gracias..x cierto k haces aqui?  
Suu-nada  
Nikaido-ok  
Suu-Nikaido-sensei quien le gusta?  
Nikaido-Nadie por que lo preguntas?  
Suu- por nada  
Nikaido-a ti quien?  
Suu-Usted  
Nikaido-Tu tambien me gustas pero no podemos ser nada  
Suu-Tal vez si consigo el embrion me convertire en humana  
Nikaido-¿y que pasara con ser la chara de amu?  
Suu-No se-desu

Continuara.

Bueno ke les parecio?

es AMUTO espero reviews y eso gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno cmo en la doki ikuto se queda adormir en la casa de amu ,y desde su ventana (bueno vean el fic es mi primer fic asi k no se si es asi gracias)

(Desde la ventana ikuto dice: )  
Ikuto-Hola amu  
Amu-I-I-Ikuto q-q-que haces aqui?  
Ikuto-Nada que no puedo estar aqui?

Amu-P-Pues claro que no esta es mi casa  
Ikuto-O ya veo pues esta sera de ahora en adelante nuestra casa  
Amu-Q-q-que dices? ¿como es eso de "Nuesta casa?  
Ikuto-Si como lo oyes vengo a esconderme de Easter aqui no sabran donde estoy  
Amu-Esta bien pero si intentas a hacerme algo te las veras conmigo ok?  
Ikuto-Ok  
Amu-Lo prometes?  
(Ya en la noche)  
Ikuto-Asi que tadase te quiere  
Amu-Eh? Te importa? tu tambien has de tener a alguien que quieras mucho no? alguien que t guste..  
Ikuto-La tengo eres tu..  
(Amu no le cree y le golpea  
Amu-Mentiroso Baka no me gustan los mentirosos Pervertido  
Ikuto.¿Pervertido? ¿Sabes que hace un pervertido? Se les queda viendo y sonriendo a las persnas igual que tu  
Amu-Callate yo no hago eso  
Ran-Amu-chan claro que si t gusta ikuto-Kun  
Amu-Callate (Se pone roja  
Ikuto-Eh? a si que t gusto  
Amu-P-P-Para nada  
Ran-Claro que si mira Chara chengi (cambio de personalidad)  
Amu-Ikuto tu tu me gustas (Se pone roja) Tadase tambien pero a veces solo lo quiero como amigo pero tu me has salvado mas veces ,te preocupas de mi y casi t robas mi primer beso x eso "ME GUSTAS"  
Ikuto-Amu..(La besa)  
Amu-(Corresponde al beso)  
(A Amu se le quita la transformacion)  
Amu-Q-Que haces ikuto (roja)  
Ikuto-Tu te me confesaste tambien..  
Amu-OYE RAN  
Ran-Solo queria decir tus sentimientos  
Amu-Pero me confesaste y lo habia guardado como secreto  
Miki-Amu-chan un huevo X  
Amu-Ran transformemonos  
Ran-Ok  
Mi propio corazon abrir (se tranforma  
Tranformacion de personalidad amuleto de corazon  
Ikuto quedate aqui  
Ikuto-ok  
Amu-(se va a atrapar a los huevos X pero es atacada fuertemente)  
Ikuto-Ya se esta tardando ire a ver que le paso)  
Amu-Desmayada  
Ikuto-Amu amu despierta Oye despierta  
Amu-Ikuto (ikuto trono los huevos X)  
Amu-Ikutooo me salvaste (lo abraza y en eso ve tadase  
Tadase:Tsukiyomi Ikuto  
Ikuto-O hola mini-rey  
Tadase-que le has hecho a hinamori san?  
Ikuto-Nada ella es mi nvia peleean y amu llora y les dice k no peleeen pero sale herida Tadase-Que dices que le has echo a hinamori-san?  
Ikuto-Nada  
Amu-Basta dejen de peleear  
Tadase-No yo t defendere amu-chan  
Amu-NO LO QUE DICE IKUTO ES CIERTO YO SOY SU NOVIA!  
Tadase-Que dices hinamori-san? bien si esto es asi la cachetea y le lanza un ataque  
Amu-Sin poderse mover aun trata de saltar pero no lo logra y le dan otro ataque ya estaba muuy debil  
Tadase-Tu seras mia jajajaja  
Ikuto-Atrevete a tocarla y t las veras conmigo  
Tadase-Que piensas Tsukiyomi Ikuto? sera mi novia no la tuya  
Ikuto-Es mia mira (la besa y comiensas a peleear x ella  
(Amu logra leventarse y interfiere diciendoles "NO ES NECESARIO PELEEAR X MI BAKAS ella se pone a llorar los quiero a los dos pero tadase-kun AMO MAS A IKUTO  
Suu-Amu-chan se lo que se siente estar enamorada (Piensa en nikaido)  
Miki-Que dijiste suu?  
Ran-Acaso suu esta enamorada?  
Suu-No es eso-desu  
Yoru-Hola-nya  
Miki-Yoru que haces aqui?  
Yoru-Nada vengo a ayudar a ikuto-nya  
Ikuto se transforma y gana ikuto  
Amu-(Le nace un nuevo huevo)  
Amu-Q-q-q pasa otro huevo?  
Todos los charas:Amu chan que deseaste tu huevo es como el de yoru  
Amu-Nada eso deberia preguntarlo yo  
Ikuto-Oh te nacio un nuevo huevo  
Yoru (pensando si es bonita podria ser mi novia-nya?  
Ikuto-Que piensas yoru?  
Yoru-Nada  
Ikuto-mmm ¬¬  
Yoru-encerio nada  
Ikuto-Ok  
Yoru-(en su mente tendre mi primera novia siii  
El huevo empieza a elevarse ( se abre)  
Desconocido-Hola-nya  
Todos-Hola quien eres tu?  
Sora-Mi nombre es sora mucho gusto.  
(Sora era casi como amu)  
Yoru-Bienvenida ven sientate-nya 3_  
Miki-(acuerdense k esta enamorada de yoru y mas xD)  
Miki-...¿por que eres tan caballeroso con ella?  
Yoru-Por nada-nya  
Pasa un tiempo y yoru y sora se hacen novios..  
Yoru besa a sora  
Miki-Me las pagaras sora...  
Suu-Tranquila yo...no se que se siente ser rechazada pero si se que se siente ser un amor no correspondido (Lo dice xq ella es chara y nikaido persona)  
Ran-Oye su ya dinos por que actuas asi?  
Miki-Si como sabes eso?  
Suu-Por nada-desu  
Dia-Suu te comprendo a mi me gustaba yoru (dia empieza a llorar)  
Amu-Que dicen chicas?  
Ikuto-Yoru donde estas?  
Amu-Te ayudare a buscarlo tampoco encuentro a sora  
Ikuto-No estaran...  
Amu-No lo creo si tienen hijos nos llenaremos de huevos  
Ikuto-Es verdad pero...  
Amu-Que piensas neko hentai?  
Ikuto-Nada pervertida  
Amu-Pervertida yo? no seras tu... ¬¬  
Pero ikuto y amu se equivocaban yoru estaba jugando con sus gatos  
y sora viendo el cielo  
suu se veia con nikaido  
Suu-Nikaido-sensei? Quiere un poco de cafe?  
Nikaido-no gracias..x cierto k haces aqui?  
Suu-nada  
Nikaido-ok  
Suu-Nikaido-sensei quien le gusta?  
Nikaido-Nadie por que lo preguntas?  
Suu- por nada  
Nikaido-a ti quien?  
Suu-Usted  
Nikaido-Tu tambien me gustas pero no podemos ser nada  
Suu-Tal vez si consigo el embrion me convertire en humana  
Nikaido-¿y que pasara con ser la chara de amu?  
Suu-No se-desu

Continuara.

Bueno ke les parecio?

es AMUTO espero reviews y eso gracias


End file.
